My Father's Last Days
by Spadework2
Summary: Gregory Edgeworth's final days with his son before his last trial. Minor Spoilers/ One-Shot.


**My Father's Last Days.**

It has been many years since Miles Edgeworth had walked up this driveway on this particular house. An invisible force had stopped him from walking up it again for many years. Was it fear? Guilt? No. Miles shook away these feelings. He had been busy. Too busy to visit this house. Even when he inherited it all those years ago on his eighteenth birthday, he had never had the time to check on it and never had a chance to walk up that path that is memory lane. But today he would not be held back any longer. Today he would cross the threshold. With a deep intake of breath he clutched the key with a death grip in his pocket. He walked up to the old oak door and he pulled out the key and unlocked it. And with that he entered the house. His fathers last home...

Time had not done the old place any favours. The sheets that draped most of the house did a good job of keeping the dust off the furniture, but areas that were not covered were not as lucky. Miles ran his finger along the wall and drew a line in the thick dust. Miles snorted in disgust. He moved through some of the rooms on the ground floor. The white kitchen, the beige coloured lounge, the overgrown back garden and it felt as though these rooms were not the ones he grew up in. The memories that he had felt like they belonged to another age, another time even another person. It took at least 20 minutes before Miles mustered enough courage to go upstairs and go to the room that he really wanted to see. His fathers office.

When he pulled at the red door a tight feeling knotted at his stomach like someone had punched him in the gut. However, this feeling was relieved when he actually entered the room. The room, compared to the rest of the house, had barely been affected by the large passage of time that had passed. The gold coloured walls, the brown carpet, the shelves filled with awards and photographs, the mahogany desk and the sheer amount of paperwork that had remained stacked for all of those years. Miles smiled for the first time since walking into the house, it was like entering a time capsule that had been preserved for all of those years. Miles walked up to the desk and observed it. On it were many photos that showed pictures of Gregory, Miles and combinations of the two. There was also a photo of a pretty young woman with red hair. The mother that Miles never knew. Another thing that grabbed Miles' attention on the desk was a leather case. He opened it and saw a pair of black reading glasses staring out back at him. Out of curiosity, Miles put them on. The glasses distorted his vision, so he moved them further down the bridge of his nose until he could see properly again. He then moved towards a mirror on the wall and observed himself in it. He smiled. They were not his size. He then put the glasses back in the case and put them on the table. He then looked up at the many awards that covered the shelves. One of the most prominent ones was a large trophy that looked like a large Defence attorneys badge. Miles remembered that it was quite a prominent award that was given to Lawyers back in the day. Quite rightly, it was placed on the shelf just above the chair behind the desk so it was visible across the whole room. But that was not what caught Miles' eye. In front of the award was a tatty looking paper crane...

* * *

><p>It been a long time since Gregory Edgeworth had done this much paperwork. Three Hours of non stop writing and he was about to get it completed as well by signing off the last sheet at the bottom...<p>

**SLAM!**

The door slammed downstairs which caused Gregory's signature to be several time larger than it usually is because of the jolt it gave him.

_'Oh boy. Sounds like someone's not in a great mood.'_

Gregory sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose slightly.  
><em>'Better see what his problems are.'<em>

Gregory put the last sheet on top of the large pile, got up, stretched and made his way downstairs. He found his son sitting on the couch in the living room resting his head on one of his hands and channel surfing with the remote with the other. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Miles," said Gregory "is everything all right?"

Miles just shrugged "Yes..." he mumbled.

Gregory sighed. From previous experience, he knew his son wouldn't open up immediately. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He waited there for a couple of minutes.

_'5...4...3...2...1...'_

"Father?" asked Miles as he walked into the kitchen shoulders slumped looking at the floor.

Gregory smiled to himself. "What is it son?"

Miles looked up at his father pleadingly. "Can you teach me origami?"

Gregory looked confused and turned to his son. "Origami? Why?"

Miles looked down at his feet again. "It's just that we were doing it at school today and...I couldn't do it."

Gregory shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

Miles looked up again, his cheeks turning slightly red "It's just that everyone else in class can do it but I can't. When I couldn't make a crane Larry laughed and said it was simple..."

Gregory's eye twitched _'Master Butz. Why am I not surprised. It seems every bit of trouble that stems from school comes from that kid one way or another.'  
><em>Gregory shook his head. "You didn't cry did you?"  
>"Well..."<p>

Gregory sighed, ran his hands through his hair and then smiled. _'Always wants to be the best at everything. Reminds me of his mother.'_

Gregory walked towards the table in the kitchen. He pulled a chair out and sat on it. He then looked at his son expectantly. "Well?" he said causing Miles to look confused "Do you expect me to fold this table into a crane or are you going to get some paper?"

Miles smiled. "Thanks dad!" he said before darting off into the living room. He came back with a stack of paper that was nearly as high as him which caused Gregory to grin. Miles then put the stack of plain paper on the table and sat opposite his father.

"Expecting a lot of retries are we?" asked Gregory. He licked his finger and took the first sheet of paper off the top of the stack. "O.K...a crane...now how do you do that again." Gregory put the sheet of paper in front of him and started folding. "Fold in half, open again, corner to corner, open again, corner to corner, bring side corners up while top corner down, then fold corners into the centre, flip over, fold those corners into centre as well, fold top, open one side, lift the flaps then fold them then flip and do the same, fold top flaps of open end then fold the tips to make a head and tail and what do you know," Gregory held up what he created "a crane. Quite a good one too seeing as though it's been years since I've done it..." Miles looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and amazement. "Did you get all that?" asked Gregory.

Miles was quiet for a couple of seconds before he answered. "Y-Yes, I think so..."  
>"Then have a go then."<p>

Miles took a sheet of paper and started to fold. He completed the first few steps quite well. But when it came to folding the corners into the centre Miles fumbled the paper and there was a large tearing sound. Miles became frustrated, scrunched up the paper and threw it across the table. He folded his arms in a huff and looked down. When he finally looked up again, he saw his father with a scrunched up piece of paper in his hair. He had one of his eyebrows raised and his glasses slid down his nose.

"Well Miles," He began while plucking the rolled up paper out of his hair "That was really mature..."

"I'm sorry dad..." said Miles looking genuinely upset.

Gregory shook his head "I really don't know why you're getting so upset over this. It's just folding paper. It's nothing important."

"Easy for you to say..." said Miles barely above a whisper.  
>"What do you mean by that?"<p>

Miles slammed his hands on the desk "You find everything so easy. You're so brilliant and smart and talented. You're so...so perfect. I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

Gregory was shocked for a couple of moments. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"W-Whats so funny?" asked Miles looking confused.

Gregory calmed down after a few chuckles and rebalanced the glasses on his nose. "I'm sorry to say this Miles, but I object."  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

Gregory looked into the eyes of his son. "Miles, everybody has their strengths and weaknesses in life. Nobody...and I repeat this...Nobody is perfect." Gregory smiled "Even me."

Miles looked dumbstruck "B-But all those awards..."

Gregory shrugged "Sure I'm an all right attorney, but as you get older you realise awards mean practically nothing compared to what really matters..." Gregory pretended to look over his shoulders to see if anybody was listening and leaned across the table "And anyway," he whispered "want to know a secret?"

Miles leaned over to meet him "What?" he whispered back.

Gregory cupped his hand over Miles' ear "I still don't know how to use a digital camera."

Miles sat back and looked at his father "Really?" He said aloud.

Gregory put his hands on his chest "Hand on heart, it's the honest truth."

Miles smiled at him "But it's so easy!"

Gregory smiled back a his son "Easy huh. Like how easy I find making crane?"

Miles shot back and realised what his father was saying.

"Another thing Miles," He said "I will never be disappointed in you. Never even think I will. And anyway, how many instruments can your classmates play?"  
>"None..."<br>"What about you?"  
>"Three."<p>

Gregory smiled "You see my point?"

Miles nodded. After a moment he spoke up again "Phoenix said the same thing, you know?"  
>"Sounds like a good friend. You're a lucky boy Miles." Gregory got up from the table and stretched. "Miles, you have many strengths but you will also have weaknesses. We all do." he then grabbed a bit of paper from the stack and put it in front of Miles. "But the great thing about weaknesses are that you can work on them." Miles looked up to his dad and nodded. Gregory then tousled the boys hair. "Anyway, my boy, if you need anything I will be upstairs."<p>

As Gregory ascended the stairs, he thought back to the conversation with his boy._  
>'Perfect? Me? No. If I was I would have saved your mother...' <em>Gregory sighed. However he then smiled when he though back to the boy slamming the table opposite him _'Kinda reminded me of a lawyer.' _Gregory was swelling with pride before he entered his office. However, that pride suddenly changed to confusion when he saw someone leaning against his desk. "How the hell did you get in here?"

The man smirked then shrugged. He had a slightly tanned complexion, deep brown eyes and long black hair. The strands of hair at the side of his face was braided. He had a goatee and short sideburns. He was wearing a black suit, tie and shoes. His shirt was white and on the lapel of the black jacket was a prosecutor badge and a bright red pendant in the shape of a six. He also carried a small black cane with a bright metal tip. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend Greg? I know it has been awhile, but come on?" said his deep refined voice.

Gregory smiled. _'Prosecutor Mason Finch. My greatest rival and biggest opponent in court and oldest and dearest friend outside of it.'_

"You know," started Gregory "Most people knock before they enter someone's house. What are you becoming? A cat burglar?"

Mason raised an eyebrow "If your greatest concern is security Greg than perhaps you should remember to lock your door. It doesn't exactly take a master thief to turn a doorknob."

Gregory scratched the back of his head and made his way towards his desk. "Touché, I suppose."  
><em>'I need to remind Miles to lock that damn door when he enters.'<em>

"And anyway," continued Mason taking seat "If I had knocked I would have missed that touching father-son moment." Mason spun his cane around in his hands "It truly was something out of a novel. A terrible novel, but a novel none the less."

Gregory sat opposite him, put his arms on the desk and clasped his hands together. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah. Well I guess I would always lose father of the year to you. How is your daughter by the way?"

Mason looked down towards the ground. A small blush appeared on his face. "Actually...*A-hem*...It's daughters now..."

Gregory looked up in shock. "...No way. When?"  
>"About two years ago now..."<p>

Gregory pulled him across the table into a forced hug. "Congratulations!" he said ecstatically.

"Get off me you crazy man!" said Mason wrestling his friend off him. He brushed down his suit.

"I guess that your what they would call a player." said Gregory beaming.

Mason glared at Gregory "Never say that word in that context again." causing the Defence attorney to laugh.

"So," Gregory asked eventually "I suppose that you are here for a reason?"

Mason's features softened "I just came back from a trial. Thought I'd pop by."  
>"Did you win?"<br>"Of Course."

Gregory raised an eyebrow. "Was he guilty?"

Mason raised an eyebrow back "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." said Gregory jokingly.

Mason folded his arms "Whatever. So what have you been doing?"  
>"Paperwork."<br>"Don't you have that sarcastic idiot for an assistant to help you do that. I mean why not have him do the boring stuff?"  
>"He's off at the moment. Apparently a hot date according to him."<br>"So paperwork. And that's all?"  
>"Well, that and teaching my son origami."<br>"Origami?"  
>"Yeah. Couldn't do it at school at all and didn't want to lose to his peers. Wanted me to show him how it's done."<p>

Mason smirked "He's determined. Reminds me of..." he cut off his sentence before he finished it.

Gregory looks down at the photo of his wife. His smirk disappears. "I know he does..."

Mason shakes his head in stupidity. "I'm sorry for bringing it up..."

Gregory smiles broadly. "Don't be."

The two sit in silence for awhile staring at each other, trying to grasp at something to say.

"Was small talk the only reason you came?" eventually asks Gregory.

Mason stares holes into Gregory "I hear you are taking that chefs case?"  
>"You hear correctly."<br>"Are you sure that is wise?"

Gregory sighs "What are you here to say that I should give this up and turn away? I won't. He's innocent. I can't abandon him..."

Mason stares at him for a bit longer, then a small grin appears on his face. "No," he says causing Gregory to look up a bit shocked "I'm not here to stop you. I know better than that. Just...be careful. Von Karma will do anything for a conviction..."

Gregory smirked a little. "Scared of him are you?"

Mason shook his head. "I'm not scared of him. I'm scared of his ideals. I truly believe that the guy is mentally unhinged. He believes that the sun shines out of his ass and believes that the law does not apply to him..."

Gregory waved his hand signalling Mason to stop. "Don't worry," he said "I have an ace up my sleeve."  
>"An...ace?" Mason examined his features then smiled "You're not lying are you?"<br>"Nope."

Mason then got up. "Well then I look forward to meeting you after the Trial for your victory meal." He extended his arm.

Gregory got up to meet him and gave a firm handshake. "As long as you're paying. Seriously how many burgers can one man eat?"

They both laughed and then Mason turned to leave. Just then Miles ran in and bumped into him.

"U-Uncle Finch?"

Mason put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Hey Miles. You've grown."

"I have?" Mason nodded "Are you staying long?"

The Prosecutor shook his head. "Na. I'm just leaving. See you next week though." And with that he left.

Gregory was confused as his friend left. He felt sad like he wasn't going to meet him again. However his son interrupted him from these strange thoughts.

"Father? Are you okay?"

Gregory shook himself "Er...Yes...I'm fine. Anyway, do you need something?"

Miles lifted something up with two hands outstretched. It was a crumpled and creased crane.

"Wow," said Gregory smiling "You made this."

Miles nodded "Yeah...but it's not great though..."

Gregory shook his head "But you couldn't make one at all less than 20 minutes ago. That's a brilliant improvement." Gregory then took the crane in his hands and placed it on the shelf in front of his award.

"B-But dad, your award will be obstructed."

Gregory just shrugged. "I think this office has too much of me in it. I think It'll need redecorating so it can show off more of you as well." He then picked up his son smiling and looked into his eyes "Especially when the the law office becomes 'Edgeworth and Son Law Offices'.

* * *

><p>Miles picked up the crumpled crane from the shelf. He had mixed emotions about holding it in his hands. One part wanted him to laugh out loud. The other wanted him to burst into tears. He decided to do neither and just hold the crane. He then placed the crane on the table, and took a dollar bill out of his pocket. He then placed it on the table and began to fold. In a few minutes he produced a good looking crane. He then placed it next to the one he made in his youth in the middle of the desk. He then got up and opened the door.<p>

"Thank you Father." he said before closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- For Fathers day. Dedicated to all you dads out there.**


End file.
